


Fade Away

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words discuss, wait and fade.





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/175613050434/my-drabble-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“Wait, Stiles!” 

Stiles stiffened when Scott grabbed him, but before Derek could even growl Scott let go. 

“Can’t we discuss this?” Scott asked. 

“I’m done with your excuses,” Stiles said.

“But-”

“No! My dad almost died because you wouldn’t get over yourself enough to listen to Derek. You might be able to live with that, but I can’t.” 

Scott’s face fell as Stiles climbed into the car, and Derek quickly followed.

“You okay?” Derek asked. Stiles reached for his hand and squeezed softly.

“Yeah. Let’s just head home.”

Neither one of them watched Scott fade away as they drove off.


End file.
